Bunsuirei
Bunsuirei (分水嶺), translated as "Watershed", is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD set Towa no Kizuna. The song is a duet performed by Masaya Matsukaze and Satoshi Hino who respectively voice Takatora Tōdō and Yoshitsugu Ōtani in the series. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition: Junya Takemoto :Arrangement: Maro Miyakawa, Junya Takemoto :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Since the actors overlap one another throughout the song, lyrics are color coded to indicate which character is singing which line. If there is no color coding, it means both actors sing the line together. :Dark Blue - Takatora :Light Blue - Yoshitsugu Kanji= :流るる水が 分れる如く :別々の道 俺達は往く :揺るがぬ夢を :追いかけて進むゆえ :同じ空の下を共に :流れに :従い 抗い :遠き河を目指し往く :信ずるままに :俺しか出来ぬ :おまえしか出来ぬ :使命(やくめ)が 此の世にはある :何処へゆくとも :確かな信念 :曲げぬままに往こう :己(おの)が道を :時代(とき)は移ろい 変わりゆくとも :見えぬ絆は 変わらぬだろう :言葉にせぬ そう :其々が胸の奥 :されどもしも :戦うのならお互い :熱く 強く :潔く戦うだろう :無言の誓い :俺しか往けぬ :おまえしか往けぬ :ひとつの道を選ぼう :離るる友よ :生き抜いてきっと :酒を酌み交わそう :いつの日にか :同じ空の下を共に :流れに :従い 抗い :遠き河を目指し往く :忠を尽くせよ :俺しか出来ぬ :おまえしか出来ぬ :使命(やくめ)が 此の世にはある :何処へ行くとも :揺るがぬ信念 :曲げぬままに往こう :己(おの)が道を :さらば :まだ逢う時まで |-|Romaji= :nagaruru mizu ga wakareru gotoku :betsubetsu no michi oretachi wa yuku :yuruganu yume wo :oikakete susumuyue :onaji sora no shita wo tomo ni :nagare ni :shitagai aragai :tooki kawa wo mezashi yuku :shinzuru mama ni :ore shika dekinu :omae shika dekinu :yakume ga kono yo ni wa aru :doku he yukutomo :tashikana shinnen :magenu mama ni yukou :ono ga michi wo :toki wa utsuroi kawari yukutomo :mienu kizuna wa kawarane darou :kotoba ni senu sou :sorezore ga mune no oku :saredo moshimo :tatakau no nara otagai :atsuku tsuyoku :isagiyoku tatakau darou :mugon no chigai :ore shika yukenu :omae shika yukenu :hitotsu no michi wo erabou :hanareruru tomo yo :ikinuite kitto :sake wo kumi kawasou :itsu no hi ni ka :onaji sora no shita wo tomo ni :nagare ni :shitagai aragai :tooki kawa wo mezashi yuku :chuu wo tsukuseyo :ore shika dekinu :omae shika dekinu :yakume ga kono yo ni wa aru :doku he yukutomo :yuruganu shinnen :magenu mama ni yukou :ono ga michi wo :saraba :mada au toki made |-|English Translation= :Like the divide found in flowing waters, :we go our independent ways :Our resolute dreams :are our own pursuit, our way forward :Underneath the same sky, :together with the flow :we obey, resist :on the path towards distant rivers, :holding onto our beliefs :Somewhere in this world, there has to be a role :only I could do, :only you could do :We'll wander anywhere :unyielding to anyone :but our stout beliefs :We'll find our way :The vicissitudes of time may change us, :but our unseen bonds are eternal :Words cannot grasp them, yet :they lie deep within our hearts :Even so, if :we were to fight against each other :we would fight with passion, :strength and courage :That is our silent vow :To each his own path :I have my way :You have yours :My friend, though we separate now, :I know you will survive :because someday we shall :share a drink together again :Underneath the same sky, :together with the flow :we obey, resist :on the path towards distant rivers, :carrying out our faith :There has to be a role out there :only I could do, :only you could do :We'll wander anywhere :unyielding to anyone :but our firm beliefs :We'll find our own way :Farewell :Until we meet again External Links *Official YouTube preview Category: Songs